Fairy Potter
by phantom00
Summary: Lily had a secret. Now that secret is open as Rose has inherited that secret as her maternal line has descended from fairies. FemHarry. Starts first year.
1. Chapter 1 Train Ride and Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 The Train Ride and Hogwarts**

A girl who appears to be about 16-years of age with red hear that went all the down to her legs, wearing a tight dress that showed off her curves and giant breasts, she had amber colored eyes, and she wore boots that heightned her already 167.5 centimeters or roughly 5'6" frame a few more inches. Many would assume her to be a supermodel with her kind of figure. What was odd was that nobody in the crowded Kings Cross station was paying any attention to the girl as she pushed her loaded baggage cart to the barrier that seperated stations 9 and 10.

The girl stopped and she took out a ticket out of outfit and she looked at it and saw her station was 9 3/4's. The girl then murmored to herself, "Well Rose Potter here goes nothing."

The girl, now identified as Rose started pushing her cart faster and faster as she approached the barrior she closed her eyes and waited a few seconds and when there was no impact, she opened her eyes and noticed where she was were she was supposed to be with a steam powered engine and other passengers with their parents. She then looked at a clock that overhung in the station and said 10:47.

Rose smiled to herself and said, "Great plenty of time to find an empty compartment."

As she about to get on the train she looked around to see if anyone was looking, satisfied that nodbody was looking, she snapped her fingers and her two suitcases and her tunk and they levitated themselves onto the train and her trolly went to a dropoff point for it, as Rose got onto the train and she quickly found an empty compartment, as the luggage put themselves where they needed to be she sat down. She snapped her fingers again and a pair of semi-transperent, sparkely fairy like wings appeared on her back.

"Much better," she muttered to herself as she flapped her wings some as to stretch them out and she pulled out a letter from outfit addressed to her.

The letter read;

' _My dearest Rose,_

 _If you are reading this than I have passed on. What is in this letter may not yet make sense to you now but will in time. The truth is that my family have come from a long line of fairies but it had skipped my sister, your Aunt Petunia, and myself. While my sister didn't have any magical talent, I had enough magic to pass myself as a witch, where I met your father. A powerful wizard in his own right, we eventually fell in love and had you. Normally our fairy powers don't appear until our 8_ _th_ _birthday, but since your half-fairy and half-witch I calculate you won't get your fairy powers until six months later and you will physically age into your sixteen-year-old body, from there fairies won't age like normal humans, in fact as fairies we will appear to be teenagers for a good few centuries before we start appearing to age. Fairies have been to know to live between 2-3 millenea. When you were born I made sure you have enough material for self study in both fairy and wizarding magic. My mother, your maternal grandmother, old teacher should be contacting you shortly after your Fairy magic has developed, near to your ninth birthday to be exact. Fairy magic may not need a wand, but unforetunetly your wizading magic does. Go to Olivander's wand shop, I've had him make you a costum and made specifically to you, shortly after your first birthday, for when you get your Hogwarts letter, and I expect you to go to Hogwart to learn more about your other type of magic and your fathers magical heritage._

 _Love,_

 _Mum.'_

Just then a girl with bushy hair came in, who looked slightly upset, opened the door and asked, "May I sit hear? I was kicked out of mine by a bunch of 6th years."

Rose looked up from her letter and smiled, "Of course you can, as you can see I'm the only one here." She then gestured to her empty compartment.

The bushy haired girl wiped away what appeared to be tears as she sat down across from Rose and asked, "My name is Hermione Granger. What is Hogwarts like?"

"Name is Rose, and as for Hogwarts, I don't know. I'm a first year like you." Rose responded.

"How can that be," Hermione replied, "You must be a fifth year at least!"

"Tell you the truch I'm half fairy," Rose responded, as she indicated to her wings, "As we come into our fairy magic we phyiscally change to our 16-year-old bodies, and I turned 11 just a month ago, in case you were wondering."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the curvey 11-year-old, "B-but why are you going to Hogwarts? Isn't it just for specifically witchcraft and wizardray?"

"Of course it is," Rose responded with a smile, "My mum was a fairy, my dad was a wizard. As such I inherited both types of magic and I'm going to try and control my witch magic, so I am going to Hogwarts. I do have decent control on my fairy magic, if I do say so myself."

"How will you learn about your fairy magic," Hermione asked as her eyes widened an excitement.

Rose snorted, "Their is a school for fairies, like Hogwarts and my mum left me plenty of books, and I have them in my trunk." She then indicated to her trunk.

"How many books?"

"63 more books than the entirety of Hogwarts Library, and thats just on fairy magic, double if you include the wizarding portion of the library," Rose stated with a hint of pride.

"How?" Hermiones eyes widened as she tried to imagine the amount of books in her trunk as she stared at it. "I have read that Hogwarts has the largest magical library in the world!"

"There are expansion charms inside my trunk, and the fact of Hogwarts having the largest magical library does not include private libraries like mine or other species of magical origin as witch's and wizards can only use wizarding magic, and its just on wizarding portion of magic," Rose explained. She then thought for a second and continued, "I believe goblins have a few libraries bigger than Hogwarts with their brand of magic. You see each species have their own unique magic other species cannot use."

As the girls continued to talk a pudgey boy peeked inside and asked, "Excuse me, but either have seen a toad?"

"No," Hermione replied, "But we are happy to help."

"What's the toad name?" Rose asked.

The boy blushed and replied and stutered, "T-treaver."

Rose smiled and she waved her hand a toad flashed into existance above the boys head and hovered there for a second before gravity took over and the toad splat ontop of the boys head. The boys hands flew to his head and managed to grab hold of the toad and he lowered it so he could see the toad. The boys eyes widened and glanced between the toad and the girl and back, then he noticed Rose's wings and exlcaimed, "You're a fairy!"

"Half-fairy," Rose corrected, "I'm also half witch, and I have both types of magic, which is why I'm here, and the name is Rose. Does that answer your next couple of questions?"

"But fairies have been extinct for over 500 years!"

At Neville's exclimation Hermione's eyes widened and Rose looked unconcerned as she explained, "Fairies are not extinct, the remaining fairies are on an island under a fideleous, unplottable, and several other charms to keep us hidden, we decided to hide after decided the nonmagical humans to hunt us down, and decided to go into hiding 573 years ago, for 'blasimy against god.' And we didn't tell any of the magical races since the others were indecisive or unwilling to help us at the time. And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom," the boy now identified himself, "You are both first years?"

Both girls nodded, and Neville asked, "Can I sit with you two?"

"Yes you can Neville," Hermione responded, "Names Hermione Granger."

"Rose," Rose said.

Neville and Hermione shook hands and the three first years continued talking.

They continued to talk even after the train left the station and as they chatted away, they discovered a few things about each other, Neville lived in the wizarding world with his grandmother, and he refused to talk about his parents, and he had his father's wand, Hermione lived in the muggle world where her parents are dentists, and they have their own practice, growing up she knew something was different about her as things happened around her that nobody could explain until she got her Hogwarts letter. As for Rose, she spent the last two years in a fairy school on the hidden island, where the other 2 first years assumed it was somewhere in the Atlantic near the equater, after Rose stated it was tropical there nearly year round without the use of any magic. While her wand was 9", maple, and have the hair of a fairy, her hair to be exact.

Just then another kid, about their age with red hair and freckles, wearing what looked like with hand-me-down robes, loooked in and asked, "Has anybody seen Rose Potter?"

"I haven't seen her," Rose stated, "Why do you ask?"

The boy blanched and said, "My mother...You know what never mind." And he went on his way. Rose then snapped her fingers, causing the door to their capartment door to close.

Hermione than noticed a very faint line on her forehead, covered mostly by her hair and faided through time, was a lightning bolt scar on Rose's head.

"You're Rose Potter!" She exclaimed and was Nevilles turn to become wide eyed, "Why did you lie to that boy?"

"I didn't lie," Rose stated with a wilely grin on her face, "I merely stated the fact that I haven't _seen_ _her_. As for the reason I don't like fans."

Several hours later, several dozen chocolate frogs, and a couple dozen indiviuals looking for Rose Potter later they had arrived at Hogwarts. As they got off, Neville and Hermione are currently wearing their Hogwarts robes and Rose still wearing her normal attire, as the robes make her wings 'irritable'.

"Firs' years over here, firs' years," a giant of a man shouted as he waved a lantern to get the kids attention, as he was wearing a trench coat and a beard nearly as impressive as he was tall.

As the first years gathered around, he immideatly noticed Rose and said, "Ya' mus' be the new transfer student Rose."

"You have me," Rose said with an amused smile as she held out her hand, "Mr. err..."

"Hagrid, Rubeaus Hagrid, Mr. Hagrid was my father, just call me Hagrid," the giant said as he took her hand and shook it.

As they finished shaking hands Hagrid looked around, and said, "Is that everyone? Ok follow me."

They then walked a ways until they came to a lake with several little boats, "Ok now, no more 4 to a boat, 3 if you are pairing up with Rose here."

The kids started pairing off, must of them buddied with the student's they've met on the train and that was no exception to Rose, Neville, and Hermione. As they finished climbing aboard the boats started moving foward and Hagrid shouted out, "You kids should be able to get yer first glimpse o' Hogwarts around this corner!"

As they rounded around the corner, the students exclaimed, "Wow!" underneath their breaths as they laid eyes open it, except for Rose, who muttered, "My last school was better looking. At least it had color."

 **A/N: Rose's appearance is in the cover image and the dress will be her normal attire. I have plans for Hermione and I'm not pairing anyone till atleast 4th year.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting

**Chapter 2 Sorting**

Not long after seeing their new school and home for the next 9 months, they quickly entered a cavern and as the boats stopped. Hagrid and the future students got out, with Rose using her wings, flew out of the boats. Hagrid then lead them into the castle where they met an aged women and Hagrid said, "The students are here Professer McGonagall."

The now identified McGonagall thanked the giant man and he quickly left, leaving the kids with the ageing Professer.

"I am Professer Mcgonagall," the woman started, "When you pass through these doors, you will be sorted into your house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, for the next seven years. I hope you children will make the most of your time here. You children wait here while I make sure they are ready for you." As the woman talked she tried to hide it by shifting her attention to the other children but the real object of her attention was Rose.

As the woman entered the room behind her, a blonde kid with to much hair gel in hair, made himself none by saying, "So it is true what they are saying on the train. A fairy has come to Hogwarts."

The kid came up to Rose and said, "As you might have figured some families in the wizarding world are better than others." He then gave a look at Hermione with a look of disgust then the kid held out his hand and continued, "Names Draco Malfoy."

"And I don't care," Rose said as she didn't miss the look of disgust on the blondes face when he saw her friend and she snapped her fingers and the blonde than started floating.

"What's happening!?" He cried out.

"Magic," came Rose's response as the boy returned to his original spot in the group.

Just then some students from the back screamed and the students quickly looked back and saw a group of ghosts pass through the wall behind them, and they were having a conversation.

"-and that's why I think why Peeves should be allowed in on this years sorting ceremony," said a ghost wearing a friar outfit.

"Remember what happened last time we allowed that happened," said a ghost who appeared to be a midevil noble.

"It was 356 years ago!" the friar stated.

"And yet we are still finding pranks that hadn't been set off to this very day," exclaimed a noblewoman.

"Ah new students," said a ghost with what appeared to be ghostly blood stains on his ghostly self.

"I hope I see some of you in Hufflepuff," cried out the friar before they went through the other wall.

Just then McGonagall reappeared, "They are ready."

The students followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, which appeared to have candles floating in mid air and it appeaered the room had no ceiling.

"It's charmed to look that way," Hermione said, "I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ "

"Now's not the time to show off your book smarts," Rose kindly reminded her and Hermione blushed in emberessment.

As they walked passed the older students, they all noticed Rose and started whispering to each other. As the students approached the professers table, McGongal stepped aside and the students saw an old wizarding hat sitting on a stool.

"A hat, all we have to do is put on a hat," the red head from the train exclaimed in astonishment, "Fred and George told me we had to wrestle a troll!"

That got a few snickers from the older students but before anyone could really comment on it, the seemed to form a mouth and it started singing:

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the hat finished it's song Professer McGonagall said, "When I call your name, you will come up here and I will put the hat on you and you will be sorted into your house," and she unrolled a piece of parchment and read out, "Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde girl came up from the group of first years and sat down on the stool as McGonagall put the hat ontop of her and after a second or two the hat shouted out, "Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Bones."

The hat bearly touched her head when it shouted, "Hufflepuff.

"Daphne Greengrass." "Slytherin!"

As the first student was sorted into Slytherin, the red head from before said in a matter of fact tone, "Their hasn't been a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad that has been in Slytherin."

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione managed to get there, looking extremely nervous and as the hat was placed on head, it took a full minute before the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"

"Neville Longbottom." "Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy." "Slytherin!"

McGonagall continued to read off the list until she got to Rose.

"Rose Potter."

Rose walked up to the stool, looking completely calm, ignoring the whispers.

She did managed to hear a few of the whispers.

"Potter is really a fairy?!"

"Is that how she survive the killing curse?"

As Rose sat down on the stool, McGonagall put the hat ontop of her head, and she heard, ' _Ah very difficult._ ' inside her head. ' _I never had a fully awakened fairy to sort before. Granted your mother came close as she passed her fairy magic as oridinary wizarding magic but she was never fully awakened her fairy magic. Such a shame but she was a wonderful fairy. The world is less without her. Let's see where to put you...'_

' _Excuse me Mr. Hat,_ ' Rose said back to the hat, _'I'd like to be in Ravenclaw._ '

 _'Loyalty to your friend, huh,_ ' the hat commented, _'A fine Hufflepuff quality. I also see a thirst for knowledge is greater. Plenty of bravery I see, maybe Gryffindor, and I also see greatness in your future, maybe Slytherin.'_

 _'I'd really want to go to Ravenclaw_ ,' Rose said to the hat. _'I can't help want happens if the other Slytherins try something.'_

 _'Fine, fine,'_ the hat said, _'I remember sorting your mother and she was rather persitant on Gryffindor and I don't want to get an argument with her daughter. I still have a headache from trying to convince her that Ravenclaw best suited her.'_

 _'How can you have a headache without a head,_ ' Rose asked the hat.

 _'You've got your cheak from your father I see.'_ The hat commented, before shouting,"Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw house cheered the loudest when they've got Potter.

Rose sat down next to Hermione and said, "Nice to meet you." Which caused Hermione to giggle and the sorting continued, with the last one being the red head from the train.

"Ronald Weasley," McGonagall said.

The boy walked up like with lots of confidence as he sat down and the hat was placed on his head, the hat uncharistcly spoke aloud when he was put on the red heads head, "Ah, another Weasley. I know just where to put you Gryffindor!"

With the sorting done, both the hat and stool magicall vanished from the hall and McGonagall took her place at the Professers table, on the right on an elderly looking man, Rose assumed it was Dumbledore.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce," he begun, "The first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filtch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

With that said he sat down back in his seat and food magically appeared on the table in front of them.

"So that is how it is done." Rose said to noone in particular.

"How what is done," Hermione asked her fairy friend.

"Nothing, just observing how they get the food to the tables," Rose replied as she grabbed some toast that was right in front of her.

"Magic," Hermione said, causing Rose to giggle.

The next day in the common rooms, Professer Flitwik, the head of Ravenclaw is currently handing out class schedules to his charges before they head down for breakfest.

Both Rose and Hermione got their schedules and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfest as they read their schedules. Hermione is currently in her uniform and Rose is currently in her normal attire.

"Looks like we have Herbalogy with Hufflepuff this morning, followed by double Charms with Gryffindors this afternoon," Rose said as they reached the changing stair cases. Rose took off, deciding to fly instead of walking down the staircases but stayed near Hermione.

"You know you are supposed to be in uniform for when we go to classes," Hermione said as she continued walking.

"I know, I know," Rose replied, "But the uniform makes my wings irritable and itchy."

"Your wings can itch," Hermione asked.

"And they can feel," Rose replied while answer her question.

It didn't take long before they got to the floor where they wanted to be and as Rose landed they could hear shouting from the entrance to the Great Hall.

As they approached they notice a crowd of students was crowded around a couple of first years. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin by the looks of it.

"You take that back you filthy snake," a red head shouted, a Ronald Weasley, if Rose remembered correctly, as he pulled out his wand.

"I was mearley stating a fact son of blood traitors," a boy with to much hair gel in his hair his age should have or at all, Draco Malfoy.

Rose sighed knowing full well this could esculate fast, so Rose snapped her fingers and duck tape appeared over both first years mouths and the two tried to take the tape off but as hard as they tried they could not.

"Now what is going on here," Rose said in a stern voice.

One of the students from the crowd, a Hufflepuff from her colors, answered, "Malfoy said some rude things about Rons family and he didn't take to kindly to the fact and that was when you appeared."

"Thank you," Rose said and she walked up to the two first years and grabbed them by their ears and dragged them off, while Hermione was following them, "We are going to have a talk to your head of houses about both of your deploraple behavior."

All that came out of the boys mouths were muffled sounds that couldn't be made out as words even though it was easy to tell that both boys were blaming each other as Hermione giggled at the sight.

"You might want to to remove the tape before we visit them," Hermione suggested.

With that said the tape magically disappeared, with sparkles, and both boys shouted at each other, "This is your fault!"

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: I was thinking about Rose facing Quirrel early in the year and I want some suggestions on who to replace him with if she does. I will then make a poll of the three most popular suggestions.**


	3. Haloween and Trolls

**Chapter 3**

The next morning after breakfast, she was confronted by Draco, as she was heading towards the first class of the day, which happened to be Potions. They were both wearing their school uniforms. Much to Rose's discomfort.

"What can I do for you?" Rose asked.

"Thanks to you I've gotten three detentions in a row," Draco sneered.

"How is my fault that you tried to pick a fight with a fellow year mate?" Rose asked as she put her right hand on her hip and her other hand around the strap of her book bag. Her wings stuck out in the back of her uniform.

"When my father hears about this…" Draco started.

"What is he going to do about it?" Rose asked, "Is he a professor here?"

"No," Draco replied gritting his teeth, "But he's on the school board!"

Rose sighed and replied, "The school board can't change the punishment unless the said student is violating some rule or some law. Especially if it's a family member, if they want to keep their spot that on the school board."

"But…" Draco started as he tried to rebuttal the comment but Rose waved her hand and duck tape appeared over his lips again and Draco tried in vein to remove the tape.

"I don't have time to argue with a boy who uses more hair care products than a teenaged girl," Rose stated before going on her merry way.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In Potions class, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, sat in seats next to their house mates, Ravenclaw students on the East side of the room, Slytherin on the West. The Ravenclaw students were reading ahead in their assigned texts, while the Slytherin students just sat there waiting for the Professor, the exception was Malfoy, who is still trying to the tape off of his mouth, without much success, even with magic and his two muscle bound goons, Crabbe and Goyle, to help him.

Just then a greasy black haired man walked, who looked like he was in his mid-to-late-30's. During the roll call, he said, "Rose Potter, our new-celebrity."

Draco and his two 'friends' sniggered behind their hand, Rose ignored the immaturity as she continued paying attention to the man.

After he finished the roll, he summarised the class by stating, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He spoke with a hint of disdain in his voice, like he had better places to be. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic, I personally don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads a usually have to teach."

Silence followed this little speech. Rose managed to use a little bit of magic to keep up with writing down his little, for a lack of better term, speech.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked suddenly.

"The Draught of Living Death," Rose replied, completely unphased and a bit bored. "A powerful sleeping potion.

Snape growled and asked another question, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Since we're in school, I would say where you'd keep the potion ingredients," Rose replied with a hint of amusement and Snape was clearly not amused, "But I expect you want me to tell you where it is from and that is from the stomach of a goat, sir, and a key ingredient to many antidotes to poisons."

"Sarcasm does not become you," Snape replied, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same thing, the only difference is the name," Rose replied, "and it also goes by the aconite, sir."

"Why aren't you all writing this down?" Snape sneered and students quickly rummaging through their bags for scrolls could be heard, "Three points from Ravenclaw for reading ahead."

"Sir I didn't read ahead," Rose stated, "I learned this in my second year at Alfea Academy for Fairies."

"That school is a myth, a children's bedtime story, nothing more," Snape sneered at her.

"So is fairies," Rose replied back as she flapped her wings for effect, "And here I am."

"5 more points from Ravenclaw for talking back to a teacher!"

The rest of the class did not go much better and by the end of Snape's class, Ravenclaw was down 32 more points and Slytherin was up an equal number of points.

"Why was Snape so horrible to you?" Hermione asked after they left the classroom. "And you're lucky that you don't have detention from him.

"According to my mother's diary, it is probably because my father bullied him when they were students here," Rose replied as she put a finger on her right cheek and her thumb underneath her chin as she thought about it, "Or maybe the fact that he married my mother, the girl he had a crush on before their first year. Maybe he thanks I take more after my dad than of my mum."

"That's not right," Hermione replied as she was flabbergasted at the response.

"True," Rose agreed, "But I can't change his opinion of me overnight."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It has been nearly two months since the first years got to Hogwarts and it was finally the day of All Hallows Eve, or more commonly known as Halloween. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were in charms together and Ron and Hermione were paired together, Rose and Neville are paired together, and Neville couldn't stop blushing as he was sitting eye level with Rose's large bust.

They were practicing the levitation charm. Rose was watching Neville as he attempted the levitating charm on his own.

"Wingardiam Levisha," Neville tried to cast the correct spell but mispronounced it. As a result the feather turned into a origami dragon that breathed actual fire, which burned Neville's eyebrows before burning itself up as a result of it breathing fire from a stray spark before it turned itself to ash.

"Umm, Professor, I think we need another feather over here," Rose stated more than asked.

Flitwick sighed as he asked as he turned towards them, "He set it on fire again, didn't he?"

"Dragon and fire," came Rose's reply.

"If you don't mind Rose," Flitwick asked.

With a sigh and a snap of her fingers the damaged done by the transfigured dragon was undone, minus Neville's eyebrows, and the mess it was caused was undone. Neville coughed up some sutt.

With the mess cleaned up the size challenged professor managed to give the pair a new feather and said to the class, "Let that be a lesson to all of you, pronunciation of a spell is very important. The wrong word or pronunciation can give you a very different spell then you originally intended. Sometimes with disastrous results to you or the people around you."

The professor turned his attention to Rose and said, "Rose, you are among my top five first year students and I want you to be Neville's personal tutor for the next few days, for extra credit."

"Yes Professor," Rose responded.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After class Ron was talking loudly to one of his friends that he managed to make, "She's a nightmare I tell you! No wonder that mudblood Granger has no friends! OW!"

Rose slapped him in the back of the head and said to him in a stern voice, "That is no way to talk to another person Ronald."

"So? She is just a mudblood!" came the boys reply.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and snapped her fingers with her other hand and a bar of soap appeared in Ron's mouth and it started cleaning Ron's mouth by itself and spuds could be coming out of mouth. Ron gagged on the soap and tried to remove it by using both hands to no prevail. In fact the soap seemed more and more determined to clean out the foul mouthed red head mouth as he continued to struggle.

"What is going on here," Professor Flitwick exclaimed as he came out of the classroom as he heard the commotion going on.

"Sorry Professor," Rose responded as she pointed to Ronald, "His exact words for Hermione is that 'She is just a mudblood.'"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and detention with me, Ms. Potter," Flitwick said as he undid Rose's spell, and Ronald started cleaning his mouth, "Twenty from Gryffindor as well."

"What? Why!" Came Rons' surprise reaction.

"For insisting that those from non-magical families are inferior and using that foul word," came the reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During dinner that night Rose was getting worried as she had not seen Hermione since Ron insulted her.

"Padma do you know where Hermione is?" Rose asked.

"I heard from the prefects that she has been crying in the 2nd floor girls bathroom on the east side," Padma replied. "The prefects couldn't cox her out of there."

Before the conversation could continue Quirrell came charging into the Great Hall and exclaimed, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! I thought you might want to know." With that the turban wearing Professor fainted.

The students started panicking as they started shouting.

"QUIET!" Headmaster Dumbledore cried over the students and the students obeyed, with the younger years had scared looks on their face, "The Prefects will take your houses to your Houses. Slytherin will go to the Library as their House is in the Dungeons."

The students followed their house prefects to their assigned locations unaware of a winged student giving them the slip.

Rose started flying as fast as she could inside the castle and as she approached the bathroom Hermione was crying in.

She landed right in front of the door and quickly entered the bathroom, "Hermione!"

Rose heard sniffling from one of the stalls and a voice saying, "Go away."

Rose went to the stall where she heard the voice and said, "Hermione we have to go!"

"Rose go away," Hermione continued to sob, "Nobody wants to be friends with a 'know-it-all'."

"That's not true Hermione and can we have this conversation back in our room," Rose asked in a hurried voice.

"Why, because you are ashamed of being friends with me?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

Before Rose could respond an extremely foul odor filled her nostrils and she knew that smell. She then turned towards the smell and she turned to see a troll entering the door that she forgot to close and with a snap of her fingers and thick vines popped out of both the walls and floors to block the troll from entering the door even more but it would not hold long as the surfaces they were connected to quickly showed cracks in them as the troll continued its push into the bathroom.

Hermione finally opened the stall door and looked at what was going on and she screamed, "How did a troll get in here!"

"That what I was trying to tell you," Rose replied as she snapped her fingers again and this time the vines came out of the walls that weren't cracked. "And I am doing everything I can!"

"Why not use magic against it!" Hermione shouted.

"Trolls are notorious thick skinned! They are immune to direct magics!" Rose replied as the troll snapped off some of the vines and Rose trying to replace them as fast as the troll was breaking them.

The troll finally managed to break the last of the vines and managed to enter the room, while swinging its equally massive club, but before it could do anything the damage done to the walls and floors crumbled around it causing the troll fall through to the floor below as well as the various debris.

Thinking quickly Rose grabbed Hermione as the floor crumbled beneath them and she flew them through what was once the entrance to the bathroom.

As they flew through, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Dumbledore came around the corner.

Rose gently put Hermione down and she landed as they looked down through the hole and the professors came up.

"Why are you two in your Houses," the Deputy Headmistress asked in a stern voice.

"Ummm," Came Rose's replied while pointing threw what once the girls bathroom entrance.

"I probably can explain," Flitwick answered for them, "A Mr. Ronald Weasley insulted Ms. Granger and she has been in the girls bathroom ever since. Am I right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Where is the troll," Snape sneered.

"Through here and a floor below us," Came Rose's reply as she pointed through the hole in the wall.

"They're not lying," Came Flitwick with amusement in his voice.

Dumbledore and McGonagall also looked through and the Deputy Headmistress as they saw an unconscious troll that was partially buried on the floor below and Gryffindors Head then looked back at the two first years.

"I think I should award you fifteen points for taking down a fully grown mountain troll," McGonagall stated. "I'm also taking five points for damaging school property."

"Now you two hurry back to your house," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in house, "And I hope this doesn't become a habit."

"We'll try Headmaster," Rose replied.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been a little over a week since the troll incident and Ron is still serving detentions for his insensitive remark about Hermione.

Rose and Hermione are sitting in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast, when a flock of owls entered delivering the mail. A Snow White owl dropped off what looked like a piece of spherical metal with glass covering the top of it, with golden trimmings, along with a note that read _'play me'_ on it, in front of Rose. The owl than landed on Rose's shoulder. Rose smiled at the owl, scratched the bird's head, whom seemed to enjoy it, and then Rose gave the owl a couple of pieces of bacon. The owl quickly took the pieces of bacon and flew off into the rafters to eat her reward in peace.

"I've never seen that owl before," Hermione said. "She's gorgeous."

"That she is," Rose said with a smirk, "Don't let her hear you say that she has a big enough ego as it is."

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

As Rose removes the note from her delivery she responded, "Hedwig. I got her in Diagon, when I was shopping for my school supplies, but she bonded with one of my fairy friends back at Alfea, so I let her stay with her. Now what does my message say?"

As Rose touched the glass part of the sphere an 1-inch image of a pink haired fairy appeared before it started talking, _"Hi Rose, I hope Hogwarts is treating you well. Sorry that I couldn't send you a message earlier but classes here at Alfea has started to pick up and the teachers are burying us in homework. The girls at The Tower also stepping up their pranks too. Anyway your friends at Alfea miss you."_

With that the image of the girl faded, Rose merely smiled, while Hermione, and those surrounding them looked shocked. Rose put the recording in her bag, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"What was that? Technology can't work at Hogwarts, it says so in _Hogwarts: A History_!"

"It's fairy tech," Rose explained, "Fairies have discovered ways to combine magic and technology for things that neither one alone can't do alone. The girl that was in the recording, Tecna, is the most gifted girl, our age, in technomancy. "

"Can anybody learn it," another girl asked, Cho Chang if Rose remembered correctly.

"I don't see why not," Rose said with a shrug, "I have a few books for beginners that I'm willing to lend out for those who are interested."

"I'm sure the whole school could benefit from it," said a voice from behind Rose, causing several students to jump in surprise, while Rose remained unaffected.

Rose looked behind and saw the small Ravenclaw Head of House, Flitwick, Rose smiled at the Professor and said, "I am sure it would but according to Headmaster Dumbledore, the school doesn't enough room in the budget for it."

Flitwick raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Thank you for informing me. What is this Tower that your messaged referenced?"

"The Dragon's Tower Witchcraft, an all girls school," Rose responded, "It is a rival all girls school of Alfea. Despite its name they do accept Fairies. Though they do focus more on the magics that we've practiced before the Fairies went into hiding, including the borderline dark and barely legal magics."

Flitwick nodded in understanding and moved on.

Rose then looked at Hermione and said, "Our class starts in 30, do you want to go ahead and go?"

"Why it takes 10 minutes to get there?" Hermione replied.

"It'll take an additional 20 if we go out of our way to see Ron's detention with Filch this morning," Rose said with an evil grin.

Hermione giggled at this as she stood up and grabbed her bag and asked, "What is he doing as detention?"

"Rumor has it that Filch is having Ron clean the library." Rose replied with a grin.

"I bet that's the closest he has gotten to a book all semester."

"You don't see me arguing, I've heard Professor McGonagall is also getting onto him for his grades."

In the History of Magic class, Professor Binns is droning on about a goblin rebellion from nearly a couple of millennia ago, and how the Roman magicals responded to it. It was rather an unimpressive goblin rebellion as nothing was gained or lost because of it.

Rose was trying to finish her transfiguration essay while Binns drone on as she had a quill to take down what Binns was saying. Hermione seemed to be the only one paying attention as the other students were somehow goofing off or taking a nap.

Rose's nose started to itch and before she could do anything about it, she let out a sneeze and fire flew out of her mouth destroying her her History of Magic notes, along with her quill.

Rose eyes widened and several students, who were goofing off, and Hermione looked at Rose in surprise.

Rose quickly got up and quickly said to Hermione, "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey, can you take notes for me?"

"What about Professor Binns?" Hermione asked.

"We've been here for just over 2 months and I've yet to see him acknowledge any of his students. Have you?" Rose responded before letting another sneeze and fire out of her mouth.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked

Rose nodded, "I think I'm coming down with a virus that affects Fairies, like the common cold with the non-magicals."

With that said, Rose went to Madam Pomfrey, where she quickly identified the problem, as she was speeding she was trying to find the right potion, "You have the Fairy Fire Fever. Good thing you insisted on me contacting your healer at Alfea or I would have probably would have sent you to St. Mungo's. Ah, here it is."

She picked up an unassuming bottle filled with a purplish liquid and she carefully portioned out the right amount of the liquid that came out of the bottle and as she handed the potion to Rose sneezed again, in Madam Pomfrey's direction, nearly causing her to drop the contents of the glass, which the potion was in.

"Careful where you sneeze," Madam Pomfrey scolded.

Rose took the glass and quickly drank all the contents of it. Rose had a disgusted look on her face, "I never liked the potion for this." She sneezed again and this time only a spark came out.

"You May not like it but you can't deny the results though," Pomfrey responded.

Just then the doors to the infirmary bolted open and Professor McGonagall was dragging 2 first years by the arms.

Rose merely raised an eyebrow at her fellow year mates, it was Ron and Draco.

Ron didn't look so good as he was also carry a bucket with him that had a revolting smell coming from it and it didn't take long for Rose to know what the bucket was for as a slug came out of Ron's mouth and into the bucket.

Draco seemed almost alright, except for his face as he had zits, not ordinary zits, instead of read bumps covering his face, he had miniaturized bullheads constantly mooing.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked in a stern voice.

"I had my students pair up some transfiguration practice when these 2 got it into their heads to curse each other," McGonagall replied.

"I'm sure you've punished them accordingly," Pomfrey stated more than asked as she examined the 2 boys. McGonagall didn't need to answer.

"Fortunately for them, it is nothing serious," Pomfrey said as she finished, "For young Ronald the best course of action is to let it run its course, as it'll run its course within the hour. As for Draco…Rose can you fetch my anti curse book, it's in the top left shelf of my desk. It has been a few years since I've performed the proper countercurse for Draco's infliction."

Rose quickly went over to the healers desk and got the book that she asked for and as Pomfrey skimmed the book for the proper treatment, Snape came in and saw the condition Draco was in and saw Rose too, "Potter! I'll see that you have caused another problem!"

"Snape calm down," Mcgonagall said to her fellow Head of House, "Ms. Potter was already here before Draco and Ron, and these 2 boys cursed each other in my class, which had no Ravenclaws in it at the time."

Snape merely sneered.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Rose asked.

"Classes ended nearly 10 minutes ago," Snape responded with a sneer.

Rose didn't respond as she looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Unless you prefer me to stay a while longer I'm going back to my dorm."

"Hmm," Pomfrey said before she registered the question, "You can go Ms. Potter, the potion should have taken full effect by now. I'd like to see you before you start your classes tomorrow though, to be on the safe side."

Rose nodded and as she about to leave, Snape stopped her by grabbing onto her arm and whispered in her ear, "If you so much as lay a tow out of line, I'll have you on the Hogwarts express before you can say Hogsmeade."

With that he let go of Rose's arm and she made her exit.

Inside Rose's library trunk, Rose was standing at a podium with a giant open book in front of her, which was a meter tall and wide, and Hermione was standing beside her.

"How does this work," Hermione asked.

"Simple you place your hand on the books page and say out loud what you're looking for," Rose explained, "If you are looking for a particular spell or individual it'll summon all the books that they are referenced in. For example: Technomagic."

As soon as she said that several dozen book flew off the shelves and started hovering around them.

"As you can these books are all books that have technomagic in them, in order to narrow it down further, you have to be more specific. Technomagic for beginners."

Many of the books flew back to the shelves where they came from, leaving only 4 floating in the air around them. Rose looked around at the books before grabbing one of the books. As she removed her hand from the giant book the remaining hovering books returned where they came from.

Rose handed the book over to Hermione and said, "This is the book on the theory behind Technomagic."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks."

Hermione's face then grew serious and asked, "What was with the fire magic in Professor Binns class?"

Rose sighed before she responded, "It was a result of me contracting a fairy illness, Fairy Fire Fever. Whenever a fairy gets infected with the virus, the fairy performs accidental fire based magic. Other species are unaffected, so you don't have to worry about catching it."

Hermione realized what she was getting at, "That's why you had fire coming out of your mouth when you sneezed!"

Rose nodded and continued, "It doesn't always work that way though. I knew a girl whose hair caught fire every time she hiccuped."

Deciding not to press they left Rose's trunk library.

As Rose locked her trunk she felt like she was being watched and she used magic on the door to her dorm and it opened as eight girls, from different years, fell into the dorm room. As Rose and Hermione looked at the pile of bodies, the girls in the pile quickly recouperted.

"Can we borrow a book about technomancy?" Padma asked in a hopeful voice. The other girls nodded in agreement, enthusiastically, causing Rose to sweat drop as they had hopeful and innocent expressions on their faces.

Letting out a deep sigh, Rose replied, "I did promise that'll you all could borrow books about it."

A few minutes later each of the girls had a copy of the beginners guide for technomancy and they were eagerly reading their copy of the book in Ravenclaw common room.

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. The New Fairy

**Chapter 5 A New Fairy**

 _-November 9_ _th_ _-_

"You've never seen a game of Quidditch?" Hermione asked. They are sitting amongst their fellow Ravenclaws. In the first game of the year. The match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"No," Rose replied, "It is not popular on the island."

"You mean where Alfea is located?" Hermione asked.

"Correct," Rose replied, "Riding brooms would appear silly when we can fly naturally." With that Rose gently flapped her fairy wings as an indication.

"I see your point," Hermione said.

The two teams appeared on the field and Madam Hooch told the captains that she wanted a clean game before she released the quaffle to start the game.

Cormac McLaggen, a second year student, had replaced Charlie Weasley as seeker since he graduated at the end of the last year.

Katie Bell had managed to score the first goal of the game, earning Gryffindor 10 points. Flint, the Slytherin captain didn't seem to happy about it but the game continued uneventful for the next 45 minutes, where the score is 170 to 80 in Gryffindors favor.

Cormac was making a seen by chastising the Weasley twins about not doing their job right and managed to steal one of their wooden clubs and hit a bludger that was passing by but instead of going to a Slytherin team member, it hit Angela, who had the quaffle at the time, in the back causing her to fall off her broom and fell 20 feet to the ground.

Madam Hooch put the game on pause while checking on Angela before deciding to give Slytherin a free shot. As the players waited for the Slytherin team to try make their shot. Nobody was paying attention to the bludgers as one started careening towards the Gryffindor section of the stands. Rose noticed the black ball at the last possible second as it headed straight for her and she instinctively put up a magical barrier but the ball curved, ricochet off the barrier and hit the student next to her, Hermione, right in the head.

Hermione started bleeding a lot, in a panic Rose started applying healing spells, that she knew, on Hermione before the Professor's got there.

"What happened," McGonagall asked in full Deputy Headmistress mode.

"I don't know," Rose responded with tears in her eyes. "A bludger suddenly came at me and out of reflex I put up a barrier and it bounced off it but it hit Hermione instead."

"You aren't in trouble Rose, but we need to get Hermione to the Hospital Wing immediately," McGonagall said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

An hour later, Rose was waiting outside the Hospital Wing to hear news about Hermione. She was not allowed in while Pomfrey was doing magor healing.

Pomfrey came out and Rose looked up at her and it was obvious that the girl had been crying.

"She'll be fine," Pomfrey said much to Rose's relief, but Pomfrey continued, "But there is an issue."

Rose began to worry, "Will she be alright."

Pomfrey held up a hand to silence any further questions, "It's better for you to see for yourself."

Rose followed Pomfrey into the Hospital Wing to the bed Hermione was on. Gone was the average looking first year witch and her place was a 16-year-old gorgeous blonde girl, instead of her hair being bushy and to her shoulders, it is now in waves and fell all the way down to the bottom of her waist, with a matching pair of breasts to Rose's, with curves in all the right places, with Hermione being the same height as Rose. The most shocking part was the fairy wings on her back, which appeared a lot like her own but in various shades of blue. She was underneath a blanket and obviously naked.

"How…" Rose started to ask.

"I believe when you tried to heal her at the pitch her magic recognized you and knew that you were trying to save her and when I applied the proper healing to reverse the damage her magic transformed her to become a human-fairy hybrid like you," Pomfrey answered. "Normally this wouldn't had happened but at the beginning of the school year, when I did the standard physicals, I noticed faint traces of fairy magic already in her, several generations old. This means somewhere in her family tree she has a fairy ancestor."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

Sometime later Hermione slowly regained consciousness and felt an unfamiliar weight on her chest and a serious headache. She must have fell asleep while reading a book again, she first thought. She groaned and started rubbing her forehead to message the pain away.

"Hermione! You're awake!" She heard Rose cry out.

"Keep it down I have a killer headache," Hermione mumbled. She opened her eyes, as they were now deep sapphire blue, and looked down at her chest expecting to see a book there but instead she saw two globes of flesh poking out from underneath the sheets. "Bloody hell! I have boobs!"

"Language," Rose chided her friend with a friendly sarcastic smirk.

Hermione immediately sat up causing the blanket to fall off her torso revealing that she is naked, blushing she grabbed the covers and covered her new breasts. "Why am I naked? How long was I out? Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

"In no particular order, you've been out for a little over two hours. A rogue bludger that was after me hit you in the head. As for the third…it's easier to see for yourself," Rose replied as she handed the girl a mirror and Hermione saw the full extent of the changes,

"I have wings! Why do I have wings?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently one of your ancestors was a fairy and when healing spells were applied to you it activated your fairy magic and turned you into a half witch and half fairy like me," Rose answered.

Hermione was apparently paying attention to her wings and touching them.

"Since you can no longer fit in your old clothes, I've lent you some of mine, since we are the same size now," Rose said.

Hermione attention was turned to the nearly pile of clothes by her bed. She blushed when she picked up a bra and she read the bra-size, "38EE?"

Rose meakley smiled and responded, "Be grateful that they won't grow again until our later teenage years, but only for a year, usually."

"They're going to going to get bigger!?" Hermione responded in shock. "They're to big!"

"Fairies are naturally well endowed," Rose replied. "Fairies can't get a breast reduction, if they did, they'll wake up the next day and they will be back, as big as before."

After Hermione got dressed, in Roses spare cloths, which consisted of a t-shirt, which did nothing to hide her new breasts, and a pair of baggy pants.

As they made their way to the Ravenclaw dorms, Hermione received a lot of glances. This made Hermione anxious and self-conscious, this in turn made her start flapping her wings. She yelped in surprise as she realized her feet were no longer on the ground. Her fear of heights caused her to flap her wings harder, which caused her to go up faster.

As she was just inches from the ceiling, Hermione found her wings to bound by a conjured rope and she was slowly lowered back to the ground by Rose.

"Thank You Rose," Hermione said as she was blushing in embarrassment as Rose finished lowering her to the ground.

Rose then snapped her fingers as the rope that was binding Hermione's wings disappeared in a flash of light and she replied, "No problem. I should probably teach you how to control your wings, unless you want to fly off again."

Hermione continued to blush in embarrassment.

The next day both Hermione, Rose, and Professor McGonagall are in Diagon Alley so Hermione could get refitted for a new uniform.

Hermione is currently at Madam Harkins and currently being helped out by a young woman in her early 20's, who is now getting her measurements. McGonagall meanwhile had disappeared somewhere saying that she had to take care of Hogwarts business somewhere.

"Relax Hermione," Rose assured her friend as Hermione nervously flapped her wings as the tape measure wrapped itself around her chest. "They just want to make sure your new uniform isn't to small."

Hermione blushed, "It is not that. I had gotten at least a dozen people asking me out on dates to Hogsmeade, mostly from fifth years and above, and don't tell me the number of secret admirer letters that I were addressed to me."

Rose giggled and Hermione gave a stern look at her friend, while Rose is trying to suppress her giggles she asked, "What?"

"I just realized that I haven't told my parents yet," Hermione replied with nervousness apparent in her voice.

The assistant then disappeared into the back, possibly to get the proper materials to make Hermione's new uniform. That was when McGonagall returned with two adults in their early-to-mid-30's behind her, a man and women.

The women looked liked an older version of the pre transformation of Hermione, standing a little over 5'5". The man looked like rugged Harrison Ford but with reddish-black hair standing a little over 6' tall, with a muscular build.

Hermione blinked at the two adults and nearly shouted out in shock, "Mom! Dad!"

The woman, apparently Hermione's mom, quickly pulled the recently made fairy into a hug with tears pouring out of her eyes, and said, "It is all right my baby girl. Your deputy headmistress told us what happened. Your still my baby!"

Hermione couldn't hold her tears back any longer as she hugged her mother back.

The man looked at Rose and asked, while giving her a glare, "Are you a friend of my daughter?"

Rose quickly straightened from under the man's gaze and responded with a, "Yes Sir."

"Who is responsible for this ball that hurt my daughter," the man asked.

Rose looked guilty as she squirmed and she replied, "I do not know who is responsible for it but it was meant for me Sir."

"Don't be guilty kid," the man responded, "I was in Iraq after the Al-Qaeda attack on the Twin Towers in New York, as a soldier in the British Armed forces, I've seen people get killed right next to me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.."

"But…" Rose begun to protest.

"You are not at fault kid," the man interrupted, "I can see the guilt in your eyes. My name is Arnold Granger, my wife's name is Emma."

"Of course Mr. Granger," Rose responded quickly.

The man gave her a look and looked at the two girls who were still hugging each other. "Honey I think that's enough hugging. If you don't, our little girl might guilt trip you into buying books instead of a proper wardrobe."

This caused the two to stop crying and started giggling in each other's arms.

Hermione started hiccuping and miniature fireworks exploded over her head every time she did.

"Looks like I need to help a certain someone to control their fairy magic," Rose said with a sly grin.

"Speaking of fairies, how will we explain Hermione's sudden physical changes," Emma asked.

"You three can move to the Isle of Magix. The fairy island I lived on when my wings came in," Rose offered, "Family members of magicals are welcome to live on the island, both magical and non magical peoples isn't a problem."

"I can't leave my practice," Arnold replied, "I still have debts to pay off."

Rose smiled and replied, "Who said you are leaving your practice? Going to and from the island is as easy as snapping your fingers." Rose snapped her fingers and a fancy golden trimmed cane appeared in one hand and she leaned on it like she was in a show, and a matching hat in the other.

"How does that work," Emma asked curiously.

"Ever seen Star Trek?"

Back at school Dumbledore is in an emergency meeting with the three remaining Heads of Houses and Madam Hooch, as Minerva is still supervising the two first years at Diagon.

"It's all Potter's fault," Snape sneered. "It is like I was saying since she got here, she is just like her father. Always basking in the attention."

"Preposterous," Sprout said in disbelief.

"I must concur," Flitwick added, "Hooch and I examined the bludger thoroughly and there wasn't even the smallest trace of fairy magic on that ball."

"Whoever confounded that bludger poured a lot of wizarding magic into it. More than most 6th year students," Hooch explained. "Pomfrey did her routine medical exams on the young Miss Potter less than a week ago and she swears by her mediwitch mastery, that her wizarding magic is currently equal to the average 3rd year."

Snape wanted to prove his point but was unable to as he knew that Pomfrey is the most accurate mediwitch at measuring magical cores in all of Britain, maybe in all of Europe too. So without solid proof, he would get nowhere as he glared at the other two heads.

"Do you have any leads," Dumbledore asked.

"We have no hard proof that leads to our culprit," Sprout answered.

"All the upper years have solid alibis," Hooch replied.

"As I see it, there are two options to our culprit," Flitwick stated, "The troll and the bludger happened to close together to be anything bit. The first is their is someone on the Hogwarts grounds that shouldn't be here."

Flitwick paused for a minute before Sprout asked, "And the second?"

"There culprit is a professor," Flitwick said with a grim look on his face.

Hooch and Sprout looked disgusted at that thought, Snape wore his usual scowl, and unaware by the others, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _-November 12_ _th_ _-_

Both Rose and Hermione has returned to Hogwarts, rumors had spread of Hermione's changes and had gathered quite the attention, especially from the older students where she was asked for dates at least 7 times before they managed to find a spot at the Ravenclaw table that morning for breakfast, much to Hermione's to confusion.

"Why do I keep getting asked out for dates," Hermione asked much to her confusion as she loaded her plate.

"Hermione, you literally went from an ugly duckling to a swan princess, practically overnight," Rose explained, as she ate her breakfast.

"I don't see it," Hermione replied.

Rose swallowed before responding, "How many first years have been asked on a date to Hogsmeade by a fifth year or upper years?"

"I'm sure…" Hermione started with a blush on her face before Rose interrupted.

"I'm the only other one Hermione," Rose replied, "we may be prepubescent girls, but we look like like supermodel 16-year-girls."

Hermione blushed harder before they heard a familiar voice.

"I guess the rumors are true. The unlikeable mudblood know-it-all became an inferior fair…" Draco started as he and his goons came up to them before Rose snapped her fingers and his mouth was immediately covered by duct tape before he could finish. He tried to take the tape off but is unable too.

"Malfoy, how did you get into Slytherin, when you are more Gryffindor," Rose said with a stern look at the blonde.

"Detention Rose, And 5 points from Ravenclaw, for bodily harm on a fellow student," Snape said as he walked up from behind Malfoy.

Malfoy tried his best to ask Snape to remove the tape using crude body language and Snape seem to understand as he got out his wand and tried to magically remove the tape from the blonde princes mouth, with no success. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to catch on as they tried to physically remove the tape, without much success, but it harmed and humiliated Malfoy.

"Remove the tape from his mouth immediately," Snape demanded.

"Hmmm," Rose said as she pretended to think. "I will when he agrees to apologize for insulting Hermione."

"He did no such thing," Snape growled at the fairy but she was unflinching as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"What is going on here," the diminutive charms teacher asked as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Snape here gave me a detention and a point deduction for magically taping Malfoy's mouth closed after he called Hermione an 'unlikeable mudblood know-it-all,'" Rose responded without batting an eye.

"Draco wouldn't do such a thing," Snape responded, Draco couldn't defend himself as Crabbe and Goyle were still trying to physically remove the tape from his mouth. "You 2 dunderheads, stop trying to help Draco, you 2 look like undignified muggles. It was applied by magic!"

The two numbskulls stopped and looked at Snape in confusion as Flitwick raised an eyebrow, and responded, "Rose, as Head of your House, I'm reversing the point deduction but the detention will be held by me, as well as you Mr. Malfoy. I will not tolerate bullying any longer. Ms. Potter please remove the tape from Mr. Malfoy's mouth."

Rose snapped her fingers again and the tape disappeared from Malfoy's mouth and the first thing that came out of his mouth is, "Owww."

"How come I have to serve detention with the half-breeds," Draco asked with disdain, as he messaged his mouth.

"That will cost you 20 points Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick said as he casually walked away, with his hands behind his back, "I expect to see both of you in my office after dinner."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pulled out their wands at the two fairies, "You are going to pay for this!"

Before any of them could cast a spell, the three Slytherins wands flew out of their hands, "You haven't learned your lesson have you, Mr. Malfoy? Hmm?" It turned out it was Professor Flitwick, in his dueling position, who successfully disarmed the trio.

Snape, who had enough, grabbed Malfoy by the arm, and said, "You three are an embarrassment to Slytherin house and to your families."

As he dragged Malfoy off, Crabbe and Goyle followed, after they retrieved the wands, and they could hear Malfoy say, "Wait till my father hear about this!"

"That was amusing," Rose said with a smirk.

"You still got a detention," Hermione scolded.

"Yes, but Malfoy pretty much humiliated himself in front of everyone and only cast a harmless spell," Rose replied. "Though I am still curious on how he got into Slytherin. I know Gryffindors that have more tact."

"I don't know," Hermione honestly replied before changing the subject, "How does fairy magic work? Does it need a focus? Or maybe…"

"One question at a time Hermione," Rose said as she gave her a look. "I'm surprised nobody has came out and asked me about it till now. First off fairy magic has the same principle as wizarding magic. You need to focus on the spell you want and direct it to where you want it. It is all about intent. Second, fairies don't need a focus, me snapping, that is a habit I picked up when I first started learning. Though it is easier to use your hands to direct your magic."

"What about your wizarding magic?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head as she tried to process the information.

Rose smiled and replied as she pulled out her wand and replied, "I still need a wand, for the desired effect. A 9 ¾" wand made from an Ash tree from Ireland, the core is a hair from me mum."

Hermione glanced at her friends wand, and said, "I guess your wand is worth more to you than most."

Rose smiled at this.

Sometime later, both fairy hybrids are at there first class of the day, which is transfiguration.

Their assignment is to turn a small rock into a small statue of one of the professors at Hogwarts. Normally Hermione would have successfully completed the assignment before they hit the 10 minute mark of their attempts, but due to her recent changes, she keeps on somehow messing up the spell."

"Hermione, your mixing to much of your fairy magic with your wizarding magic," Rose said as she tried to help her friend.

Hermione gave her friend an annoyed look and said under her breath, "I've got this!"

With another swish of her wand, the rock somehow became a realistic depiction of both Ron and Draco, on their knees, as miniature statues, begging at Hermione's statue of herself.

Rose stifled a giggle and several of their yearmates, saw Hermione's work and outright laughed, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment, and the fellow students stopped when they saw McGonagall's stern look at them.

"Perhaps you need to practice controlling your two different magic more Ms. Granger," The transfiguration mistress suggested, "Ms. Potter can you tutor Hermione until we can find a proper teacher.

"Of course I can," Rose replied with a reassuring smile at her friend.

"Thank You," Hermione said with embarrassment in her voice.

"You just haven't found your rhythm yet," Rose replied. "Book smarts is different from the practical part Hermione."

"Your much better than me," Hermione stated while she blushed.

"I have nearly three years of experience Hermione, you only have three days," Rose explained. "Before you try again, calm down by taking deep calming breaths."

Hermione took several deep breaths, before Rose continued, "Remember what I said at breakfast, it's all about intent. Focus on what you intend to do."

Hermione focused on the spell before she casted it and she got a 3" statue of Professor McGonagall.

"Good attention to detail, Hermione," Rose stated, "The only thing wrong is that you are missing her glasses."

"Despite that one minor flaw, you still get a passing grade," McGonagall stated, "Using transfiguration for art is much harder than it seems, even when you are using the same material you want in your sculpture, one has to pay more attention to the minute details. 5 points for Ravenclaw."

As the class continued on with the assignment, about a quarter of the class had managed to complete their assignment, to varying degrees of success, when Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect managed to deliver a message to Professor McGonagall.

She read the note and looked up at Rose and said, "Ms. Potter, it would seem that the Headmaster would like a word with you. Mr. Weasley here will take you to his office."

"Why would the Headmaster send for you," Hermione whispered urgently.

"It must be about the tutor I've been requesting since before the year started," Rose whispered back.

Rose followed Percy to the third floor in front of a Gryphon statue, "Lemon drops," Percy said as the statue moved to reveal a staircase, he gestured for her to go on, "He is expecting you."

Rose raised an eyebrow as she flew up to the office and the aged Headmaster is sitting at his desk writing on some parchment and a Phoenix sitting on a nearby perch. The Headmaster looked up as her feet returned to the ground.

"Ahh, Ms. Potter we finally meet," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is this about the tutor I've been requesting," Rose replied as she put a hand on her hip.

"Partly, and I wanted to talk to you about the Dursleys," he replied with a smile as he put down his quill as he started stroking his long grey beard,

"What about them? I haven't seen them since they kicked me out of their house after my change in appearance," Rose replied as she gestured to herself.

"About that, I've managed to convince them to take you in during the summer holidays," Dumbledore replied in his wise grandfatherly tone.

Rose snorted as she snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment appeared from a burst of flame, with an ICW seal on it, and then she levitated it to Dumbledore, and she said, "About that, I've only got a visa to only be in England for shopping for my school supplies and during the school year. Any violation of that could result in my expulsion of the British Isles. As I am a certified citizen of Magix, the Fairy Nation, as such I am not eligible for citizenship in any other nation, as rules set by the ICW before we fairies went into hiding and it is still in the books."

Rose then added as an afterthought, "Hermione is a whole nother can of worms."

As Dumbledore read the parchment, he was upset, but didn't let it show, as he wanted Rose to be in England so he could properly mold her, but a law older than him had to get in the way. He needed to rectify this as soon as possible.

"If that is the case, than I can't allow a tutor for you to come to Hogwarts, let alone England," said Dumbledore.

"If that is the case, I guess that means my time in this castle is over," Rose replied.

"What do you mean," Dumbledore replied.

"Continue reading that parchment," Rose replied. "I'm paraphrasing so it goes something like this, 'If my education is somehow impeded, than I can op to go back to Magix and continue my education there without any consequences or hindrance from the teachers or the government in general.'"

Dumbledore read the parchment further in sure enough in the small print, what she said is true.

"Now how about my tutor," Rose said with an innocent look on a face and a smile that couldn't fool anyone.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rose managed to return to Professor McGonagall's class just as the class letting out.

Rose greeted Hermione as she exited the class and Hermione said, "I have notes of Professor McGonagall's lesson after you left and a copy of your homework."

Rose smiled at her eager friend and said with a smile, "Thanks Hermione."

"What did Dumbledore want," Hermione asked eagerly as her wings twitched with excitement.

"Nothing much, just some talk about the tutors," came Rose's reply.

"Can I join?"

"Of course, that was part of the discussion," Rose replied with a smile. "How else will be able to learn fairy magic while we are stuck here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione playfully shoved Rose, which she accidentally Rose's uniform into an outfit made completely out of leaves, "Really Hermione, I didn't know you had a prankster streak to you," Rose said in a mock outrage as she looked at her new outfit.

To her credit Hermione looked embarrassed at her accidental burst of magic, while Rose had an amused smile on her face. Rose waved a hand over her current outfit and changed it back to her uniform.

"That was a neat trick," Rose stated with a giggle.

"I am so sorry," Hermione immediately apologized.

"No worries Hermione," Rose replied, "I once accidentally turned the toupee of my first grade science teacher blue for giving me a detention for something my cousin did in class, and we weren't even in the same class together!"

"Why would he do such a thing," Hermione asked in a horrified voice.

"His niece worked for my uncle and he used it as a bargaining chip to prevent his son from getting into trouble," Rose explained. "It usually winds up me getting the punishment instead though."

They continued to talk about their experiences with accidental magic as they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, completely unaware that somewhere in the forbidden forest, a completely cloaked individual is drinking the silvery-blue blood of a dead unicorn.

 _To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _-November 16_ _th_ _-_

Hermione and Rose are eating breakfast along with the fellow students when the post arrived and a red envelope was dropped in front of Hermione.

"Looks like the firstie got herself a Howler," an upper year Ravenclaw said as he saw the envelope.

"What's a Howler?" Hermione asked. "I haven't read about those yet."

"Enchanted letters," Rose explained. "British still use them to magically record their voice to show how upset they are to an individual."

"Who'd send one to me," Hermione asked as she examined the letter. It only had her name on it. "My parents don't have magic and they've been keeping track of my grades and they seemed pleased with them so far."

"I don't recognize the handwriting," Rose commented.

"Better to open it to find out," the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect said. "It'll go off by itself if it isn't opened."

" _HERMIONE GRANGER_ ," a female voice came out of the letter as Hermione opened it and the Weasley Twins jumped in their seats as the heard the voice, _"HOW DARE YOU PREVENT MY RONALD FROM BEFRIENDING ROSE POTTER! I PROMISED HIM THAT HE'D BE ROSE'S BEST FRIEND. I HAVE HEARD THE LIES YOU HAVE BE SPREADING ABOUT MY SON! YOU ARE JUST A JEALOUS LITTLE…"_

By that point Rose snapped her fingers and the letter was consumed by flames and not even ash remained.

"That women could yell," Rose said as she rubbed her forehead with both of her index fingers.

"What!?" Hermione replied nearly shouting, "All I hear are bells ringing!"

Rose reaches into her book bag, which appeared to be big enough to hold 3 of her text books, and it consumed her entire arm as she blindly was looking around for something that is in it and sounds of glass being fondled with came from the bag and with a 'AHA!' She brought out a vile full of potion and told Hermione loud enough so she could hear, "This should fix your hearing problem!"

"What! I can't hear a thing," Hermione asked as shouted to hear herself as she tried effortlessly to regain her hearing.

Sighing to herself Rose than snapped her fingers as words written in flame spelled out in mid-air what she said to Hermione earlier floated in front of her face.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Hermione replied as she drank the potion.

After Hermione finished drinking the potion, Rose asked, "Better?"

"Much," Hermione replied as she used a napkin to clean out her ears.

"Ms. Granger," causing the two preteens to jump in their seat as they hadn't realized that McGonagall had approached them, with Flitwick not far behind, as they looked at her. "I must apologize for Mrs Weasley, Ronald Weasley's mother, for her. She had no right to send you a howler for her son's behavior."

"It's not your fault Professor," Hermione replied.

"Be assured, I will have words with her," McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"Don't worry girls," Flitwick assured them. "She may favor Gryffindors more but she takes seriously the well being of any student of every student. Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger I have received word that your tutor will be expecting you after your final class of the day on the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side and that you will know the room when you see it."

"Isn't that the part of the castle the Headmaster warned us to stay away from at the start of the term?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I tried to get him to change the location but he refused to budge on the matter," the aging charms Professor replied with a heavy sigh.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and Fudge is in currently in a meeting.

"I would like nothing better to have Rose Potter to be a British citizen again," Fudge ranted. "To do what you are asking is breaking at least a dozen ICW laws and even more British laws that has been in the books for centuries. I need three quarters of Wizengamot to overturn half of them. We both know the dark families will never stand for this. As they control 40%, with the light families match them in numbers and the neutrals control the rest."

Dumbledore tried calming the Minister down as he talked, "I know. I've been in politics for more years than I can count. The loss of the last Potter will hurt us. She might not be aware of this but the Potter families owns half of the debts owed by the Ministry, accumulated over the centuries."

"I know," Fudge replied in a voice that several octaves higher than normal. "There were several Dark Lord sympathizers that tried to remove them from the Potter estates shortly after I started my first term as Minister!"

"Ms. Potter has no interest in staying in England after she finishes her schooling," Dumbledore stated as he stroke his beard. "I can only do so much to convince her to stay, even with my multiple positions."

"Britain will lose a lot of political standing when the world realizes that the girl who defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in over a hundred years, and doesn't want to live in her country," Fudge said as he paled as he realized the implications.

"If Ms. Potter decided to call all the debts, the economy will take years, if not, decades to recover." Dumbledore added.

Fudged looked like he was going to faint as Dumbledore thought to himself as he showed no outward emotion, _'Perfect! Be a good little Niffler and take the Niffler bait.'_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"NO! MY PRECIOUS CABBAGES!" Rose, Hermione, and their personal tutor Puck, heard someone from all the way from Hogsmeade.

Rose merely looked at her friend with a flabbergasted look and asked, "How did you manage to turn a feather into a stone block and manage to teleport it while trying to do a basic hover charm?"

Hermione, who was blushing and twirling her index fingers in embarrassment, before squeaking out, "I don't know."

Puck, their tutor who could pass as a blue haired Veela, if it wasn't for her fairy wings, and appeared the same age as her two students, merely chuckled and said, "Not the most amusing mistake I've seen. This is why you are here Hermione. You are 4 years older than most when they awaken their fairy magic. You also have to figure out how to properly separate your two Magic's so you will have the desired result."

Hermione rose her hand, and Puck said, "If you have a question you don't have to raise your hand. It is just the 3 of us."

"Um, ok," Hermione replied unsure. "I was wondering why fairies decided to hide from the rest of the magical world too?"

Puck explained, "It's a complicated topic with many answers. Some of it is due to are longevity, another is that we were hunted for are wings for various potions, along for slave markets of the time. Those are some of the contributions. I should really bring a book completely covering the topic next session."

"Why come out of hiding now?" Hermione asked,

"The rest of the magical world has forgotten the reasons we hid in the first place and we are prepared for any backlash," Puck replies. "Rose stop changing the wall structure. It could ruin the ruins supporting this part of the castle."

Rose gave an innocent 'who me?' look as they saw the entire brick wall is now a wall made completely out of water, complete with fish swimming around.

Puck gave her a stern glance before Rose gave in, reverting the wall back to its original stone.

"I don't know how, but according to Hogwarts: A History, it's impossible to apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Hermione said while continuing to blush.

"Only witches and wizards use apparition, my dear student," Puck reassured her student. "Other magical races have their own variation of the trick. The only differences is how they do it, wizards tear a hole in space, big enough for them to pass through, fairies on the other hand fold space onto itself so they can transverse the distance without actually moving."

"How do you know these things," Hermione asked in a doubtful manner.

Puck merely huffed in pride and replied, "We fairies actually attempt to understand all the ins and outs of magic, while magical Britain world rely on outdated theories."

"I wish I could just FaceTime my parents," Hermione said as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm getting a headache just from getting an idea of how behind the wizards are."

"Will an IPad work?" Rose asked asked as she pulled an 11x11" iPad from between her breasts and offered it to her.

Hermione's eye twitched at Rose and she merely replied, "What? It's supposed to be a Christmas present. I ordered it last week and it arrived a few hours ago. It's a non-magical version though, but it can still work in magic rich environments."

"How did you fit it in your cleavage?" Hermione asked as if ignoring Rose's explanation.

Rose used her free arm to support her breasts and replied, "There is nothing I can't hide in between my girls!"

Hermione slapped the back of her friends head as Puck snorted in amusement.

"So you don't want your gift? I can always return it," Rose said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Hermione snatched the device from Rose and stated in hurry, "Ididn'tsaythat!" Before going to a corner.

"Is she normally like this," Puck asked Rose.

"No." came Rose's simple reply and Puck lets out a sigh of relief. "Normally she is worse."

This caused Puck to look at Rose in disbelief, and not being able to tell if she is kidding or not as Rose kept a neutral face.

"We should get back to your lessons," Puck stated.

"Yes mam," the two girls said as they returned to their individual assignments.

Hermione continued on working on using her fairy magic for the levitation spell and not a few seconds later another shout could be heard from Hogsmeade, "NO! MY PRECIOUS PRIZE WINNING CABBAGE!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

That night both Hermione and Rose are doing some of their written homework while they ate their dinner.

"Which goblin leader used Chimera's as mounts?" Rose asked Hermione.

"Koggus the Bloody, leader of the Goblin nation from 1408 to his death in 1421," Hermione replied as she didn't look up from her parchment.

"Thank You Hermione," Rose said as she wrote it down.

They were to engrossed in eating and doing their homework that they didn't hear a blonde first year had approached them and stated in a sneer, "Do you girls think your so special?"

The two glanced at the blonde boy and Rose asked as she continued her History of Magic homework, "What are talking about Malfoy?"

"Getting extra lessons and doing them in the corridor that's off limits for everyone else," Draco explained in a sneer.

Rose snorted in amusement and Hermione rolled her eyes before retorting, "First off these 'extra lessons' are mandatory. Hermione and me…"

"It's Hermione and I Rose," Hermione corrected.

Rose stuck her tongue at Hermione in jest before continuing, "…are part fairies and we have two very different magic's. Without the proper training we could wind up mixing them together and get…explosive results."

As soon as Rose finished her explanation, an explosion happened right in Seamus, leaving him covered in sut. This caused students from various years and houses to look at the first year before returning to their meals as they realized nobody was in any real danger.

"You filthy half-breeds shouldn't even have come to Hogwarts! I bet you two played the Headmaster into letting you in here, like the old fool that he is ummph…" Draco ranted before a piece a of tape was applied over his mouth and Draco frantically tried to remove it.

"I can see why you like that spell," Hermione said to Rose after she casted the spell.

"I thought he would have learned by now," Rose stated as she hadn't worked up as Crabbe and Goyle try and fail to remove the tape off of Malfoy's mouth.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
